Secrets
by alltheships
Summary: We both rolled over on to our backs, our eyes widened in fear. I pulled the covers over my face and hid. I grasped onto Jake's hand, nervous to see who it might be. I was hoping whoever it was wouldn't come in. What couldn't believe what I had just done.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice knows Jake and Nessie's secret. It was the first time. Witty humor! R&R!**

_Knock, knock, knock._

We both rolled over on to our backs, our eyes widened in fear. I pulled the covers over my face and hid.

I grasped onto Jake's hand, nervous to see who it might be. I was hoping whoever it was wouldn't come in.

What if it was Dad? He could hear everything I was thinking.

"Jake," I whispered in his ear, "Sing 'Hot 'N' Cold' in your head. Now!"

"You're only hot." Jake whispered back, running his fingers through my hair.

"And you're going to be cold if you don't do it. Now! Dad might read our thoughts."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Nessie," Alice said. "Open! I could see your future you are with Jacob. I heard some stuff, so, let me in. I have a surprise for youuu."

We stared at each other for a few moments and jumped out of the bed, in a rush to get put together.

"Give me a minute, Aunt Alice." I called sweetly.

I tripped over Jacob's jeans and belt, catching myself just in time to _almost_ break the mirror. Esme would have had my head.

I put my shirt over my head and slipped the jeans on.

We both sat on the bed quickly.

"Come in." I said.

She turned the knob and closed the door behind her.

"Now," Alice started. "Everyone hum something in your head please."

I started to hum 'Go Girl' in my head. _"GO GIIIRLL GO GIRRRLLL!"_

Alice then glanced down at me. Oh no!

"Are those..." Alice questioned, staring at me, wide-eyed. "Jacob's jeans?"

Jacob looked over to me, his head cocked to the side, he looked at me as if to say "holy crap!"

"We were...um..." I was never a good liar. "playing dress-up!"

Alice shook her head in disapproval of my lying capabilities.

"I know what you were doing Nessie." She said with her lips pursed.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I was so sad to upset Alice.

All of of sudden, Alice broke into a smile.

"Congrats!" Alice told me as she jumped up and down.

"I'm so proud." She put her hand to her hand and basked in the glory.

She grabbed my hands, interlocked our fingers and she tried to get us to together, but I was reluctant to.

Jake looked around awkwardly and popped on the bed. He let out a loud sigh.

I planted my feet on the floor and rolled my eyes.

"I look I'm twenty-one, and I act like that too." I said, almost trying to convince myself. "And Emmett always makes fun of Dad singing 'Like A Virgin,' and do you think anyone would want to be as prude as him!?!"

Alice laughed, so hard I thought she would never stop.

"Ness, babe, you're _almost _better at jokes than..." He winked at me, just saying it as a joke.

"Oh. My. God. Ha. You. Two. Are. Hilarious." Alice screeched.

I shushed all of them, worried about Dad.

"I just said some...things that Dad would just about die if he heard me say them and his whole 'purity ring' type lifestyle would so disapprove of this." I noted. "Also, not to mention that, Jake, he still does not really like you. At all. Especially after the whole...you and my mom thing."

I shook my head in disgust. Jake. And _Mom_.

"Renesmee, please, let's not talk about that." Jake pleaded, becoming very serious. "You know I love _you_ and only _you_."

"Well, Jake we all know _that_...after what you two just did." Alice commented, chuckling at her own joke.

"Okay, let's give it up." I told both of them.

I went over to my closet, retrieved a skirt, slipped my legs through it, and walked through the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice cheered.

"I'm going to go see what's going on with Dad. No doubt he heard all this." I replied.

**I hoped you liked it! If you review, I'll PM you the introduction (or first two paragraphs)! :-) PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: new version

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Series. I in no way profit from any of this. No copyright infringement intended.

**Ok, here's my new chapter. I know I don't have a ton of people who read this story - but if you tell someone about it, tell them you sent them and I will feature you on ALL my stories. ALSO - if you review, I'll send you the first two paragraphs (or opening) of the next chapter!**

**Thanks to: NiZZiiE, !!!, 2WhiteFlame16, Kolored, reader13lovesbooks, .livres, acullen ... review more though please!**

Drops of sweat ran down my face. Uhh_. _**(A/N: underlines mean a noise, like a sound Edward makes) **My hair stuck to my forehead. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I moaned, the fever trapping me inside.

"Edward," Nurse Holland called for me, patting me on the shoulder. "Edward, I need you to look at me."

I turned over, in a trance, wanting to get away.

_"What is the matter?" _**(A/N: italics mean it's a flashback of Bella)**

Isabella? Was she here?

"No, no, no, Isabella. Stop. I. Miss. Where? Sorry." I whined, not making sense.

Nurse Holland turned around, troubled.

"Doctor Cullen," She hollered. "I think he's getting worse."

He walked towards the door and motioned for her to come to him, far enough away from me.

"His mother just passed." He murmured solemnly.

I couldn't hear what he said, I just heard "mother." I moaned, pushing my hair away from my face. Drooled soaked the hospital gown I was wearing. Sobs covered the rest of their conversation.

I sat up long enough to hear snippets of the conversation.

"He keeps mentioning her name." The nurse observed.

Euhh_. _I could not concentrate.

"I would say it probably these do not have any relevance. He is suffering from delusions most likely." Doctor Cullen noted.

_"Tell me why"_

"Where are you?" I demanded, yelling and shaking. "Why are you hiding?"

I twitched and screamed, my eyes fluttered and everything became a blur.

* * * * *

Carlisle's POV

It would be the only time I could do it. The last possible moment.

The poor boy was completely alone, his parents gone.

"Edward," I demanded. "I need to do this."

I had been telling him for a long time, but he just tossed and turn, coughing up blood, in fatal condition. There wasn't anything I could do to save him.

"Edward, calm down."

I pinned him down, rubbing my face against his jawbone. I rubbed his neck where I would sink my teeth in.

I grabbed his head and stuck my teeth into his throat.

He shook back to life, yelling, grasping my hair in his hands, trying to pull me away.

Mmm. The taste of his blood. Mmm. I couldn't pull myself away. Yes. Yes! Yes! **(A/N sorry if this whole thing seemed sexual, not my intention...is that review-worthy?)**

"Stop!" He screeched. "Burns! It buurns. Stop!"

I quickly became disgusted at myself and desperately tired to pull away.

I pushed myself off, flying halfway across the quarter.

He lay there, lifeless.

Did I kill him? Oh no, I couldn't have! No! No!

I sat by him, still hearing small gasps and screams.

* * * * *

He finally looked up, staring at me. His eyes blood red **(A/N if that is wrong - please review it. were edward's eyes blood red when he first changed? sorry, I'm on vacay so I can't check with my books)**

**So, please review...and I'll send you the intro to the next chapter. Also - I'll check out your stories. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO AND REVIEW.  
**


	3. Really Important AN

_**Author's Note**_

**Guys, everyone has been giving me a lot of crap for the way Edward reacted and it's making me feel bad. You know, I get nervous to post things, and when I get mean reviews it makes me want to delete all my stories and stop using my account.**

**Please, please, please don't write mean reviews...it just hurts.**

**If you like the story at all, please tell me. Because I might continue it if people try to be nice.**

**Sorry to the people who acted positively.**

**Okay, bye.**

_**~alltheships~**_


End file.
